


Gifts for Sportatiddy's curled up, died, and now it's Rotten-series

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Fanart for that glorious soulconsuming series 'Curled up, died, and now it's Rotten'.I was away with the fairies for weeks after reading it.Since tumblr ate my posts I'm putting themhere. Go binge the series, you'll only regret it at 4 in the morning when you won't be able to stop reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sportatiddy (TjLockticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TjLockticon/gifts).



  
  
  


_“Their dreams were black as mud. And then, all at once, there was sky blue.  
It came from somewhere in the long-forgotten above, a place recalled in flashes, glimpses pierced with gold and black - boxes glowing in the night, cracked streets silent as the dead, and an old, old maple, standing sentinel. Farther still, a forest even older - and something within, something whose dreams they could hear. The dreaming stopped, after a time, when the Others moved on._

_They were left behind, in darkness, dirt inside torn lungs, and roots coiled around an unnatural body. But then-_

_-the blue._

_The blue called and it woke them and they couldn’t breathe. They could only remember things that must have once been memories, but it was so very far from enough._

_…what is our name?  
_

_The memories tried to help them, but-_

_._  
.  
Ģ̸͚͓͚͔̇͊͆̿͊̂̉͌ļ̧̝̜̤̙̳̙̦̂͂̔̓̔͆͘͟͞͡l̛̤̩͎̣͗͛̿͌̽͞ͅó̵̧̧̨̭̱̺͎͓̬̺́̉́̾̔A̶͙͉̖̰̱̰͐̒̿̈̚͜͡n̹̩̹̰͋̓̀̂̒͌͌͞ͅi̶̟͎̳̫̹͒̈̆̔̇͘̕f̶̞̳̯͖̺̘̬͈̗͙̿̉̓͑͘a̧̧̠̗̭̲͎̗̔̃̃̽̆̐̕͡ͅn̨̤̲̩̙̯͎̝͒͒̏͋̒̚͢͝ r̶̡̭͚̜̆̓̒̕͟ n̸͍̻̝͉̯̱͚͎̠̝̋̊̉̓͞͠u̴͎̙̗̩̪͌̔̂̏͢r̴̛̙̣͙̻̯͒̒̋̄͟i̸̡̦̖̭̩͑͛̌̑̚͝n̢̮͚̙̰͗̏͑̎̏̊̂̈́̀͟͟͠á̵̦̼͖̝̟̈͗̓̈́̌̃̔þ̨̻̗͕̯̆̆͒̆͛͘͘͠a̯̯̪͖͍̺̦͈͗̇͗͑̃̑͟͡͞t̛̟̰̝̙̘͙̥̻̮̔̾̀̎͆̆͘͝a̢̫̥̬̭̾̓̾̑̏̿̍ͅn̡̩͉͕̝̬̖̲̽̒̃̕͜͝ț̵̞͇̣̯̔͋͛̓͗͌̈̄̇͞Í̶̝͙̤̳̥̹̱̩̅̅̉̇̾͠  
.  
.

_WHAT IS OUR NAME-_

_There was nothing. No name. Only a handful of colors. Red and blue and black and gold._

_And a shadow of a memory._

_A memory of purple, and sky-blue.”_


	2. Robbie Rotten

  
  
Oh Robbie..


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


_Something is deeply wrong in Lazytown. Sportacus senses it as soon as he arrives, and all he knows for sure is that it has something to do with the strange, lanky man who never says his name correctly._

_-_

_Some elves don't know how to keep their noses out of trouble, and some things do not stay as dead as they should._

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the words aren't mine, they are quotes of the fic.


End file.
